Disposable gloves made from various synthetic and natural raw materials are used to protect against transmission of viral and bacterial agents and other pathogens, and to protect against chemical and radiological contamination. Users who must wear gloves for extended periods often suffer from dried or chapped hands, skin irritation, hand fatigue and premature wrinkling.
Gloves using aloe vera as a moisturizer are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,274,154, 6,423,328, 6,630,152. Aloe vera is used in many skin care products, but it has an oil content that can have an adverse reaction when used with natural rubber and other materials, breaking down capability of rubber to act as a barrier. Some gloves also use lotions, which may have a similar effect on the barrier properties of gloves made from different raw materials. Other coatings used in gloves include cucumber extract and/or glycerin, but there is no evidence that common moisturizers used singly or in combination with another, have significantly improved the therapeutic properties of a disposable glove.
Water soluble silicone has been used as a coating in disposable gloves since 1991, as a moisturizer and lubricant for ease of donning. Silicone has been shown to substantially reduce skin irritations when used in conjunction with natural rubber latex gloves.
Allantoin, a botanical extract of comfrey also known as glyoxyldiureide has been recognized by the US FDA OTC panel as a skin protectant. It is believed to regenerate and stimulate cells, softens skin and acts to remove unhealthy tissue and is an anti-irritant.
Hydrolyzed collagen imparts protective colloid effect to formulations with anti-irritancy benefits. It increases the ability of skin to hold moisture. It is one of the long, fibrous structural proteins whose functions are quite different from those of globular proteins such as enzymes. Strong, tough bundles of collagen called collagen fibers are a major component of the extracellular matrix that supports most tissues and gives cells structure from the outside, but collagen is also found inside certain cells. Collagen has high tensile strength, and is the main component of cartilage, ligaments, tendons, bone and teeth. Along with soft keratin, it is responsible for skin strength and elasticity, and its degradation leads to wrinkles that accompany aging. It strengthens blood vessels and plays a role in tissue development.